


When You Kiss Me

by Fall_into_your_sunlight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Married People in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/pseuds/Fall_into_your_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono comes home after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my beta for this story lanalucy. This was written for the LJ comm hc_bingo prompt: Bruises table.
> 
> Short little ficlet to finish up by h/c bingo. Enjoy!

When you kiss me heaven sighs  
and tho I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose  
-[La Vie En Rose, Louis Armstrong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmqqaTU1ifw).  
  


Dropping her keys in the bowl on the side table by the door, Kono kicked off her heels with a relieved groan and unceremoniously flung them into the hall closet. Taking off her suit jacket, she hung it up haphazardly, placing her purse on the peg next to it. She hated court days.

Kono had spent the whole day testifying on the Smithson case. They had the man dead to rights on gun trafficking charges but that hadn’t stopped the defense attorney from grilling her for hours on end about her involvement on the case. She’d testified for over six hours, and had been exhausted by the time she’d been excused. Thankfully, the prosecutor had said she’d done a good job, and really helped put the final nail into the coffin of Mr. Smithson’s foray into gun running. 

Walking down the hall while pulling her hair up into a sloppy pony tail Kono called out, “Danny?” She had seen the Camaro in the driveway, so she knew he was here somewhere. Turning the corner, she stopped and took in the sight that greeted her as she walked into their bedroom.

Her husband was sitting on their bed, his bare feet crossed at the ankle as he leaned against the headboard. He had shed his button down shirt and tie and was only wearing a white undershirt and tan slacks. But what had stopped her in her tracks was the ice pack Danny was holding against the right side of his face as he rested his head on the pillows stacked up behind him. His iPhone was on the nightstand playing music softly in the background.

Upon seeing her Danny sat up and attempted to smile, only for it to end in a pained grimace, “Hey Babe, how was court?”

“Never mind court,” Kono said as she sat down next to him and gently moved his hand. “What happened to your poor face?”

Danny’s right eye was bright red and slightly swollen, with the skin already starting to darken in what Kono could only assume would eventually be a spectacular violet color. 

“You remember that simple arrest I was telling you about this morning? The burglary?”

Kono nodded her assent as she lightly touched the damaged skin. The skin around his eye looked awful but thankfully the eye itself looked undamaged. 

“Well, the suspect decided to pull a runner and then compound his minor offense of house breaking with assault on a police officer. Basically I ducked his right and he got me with the left. I tackled him and in short order he was arrested,” Danny finished his tale with a sigh and a wince as he placed the mostly melted ice pack on the side table. 

Cupping the left side of his face Kono said, “I’m so sorry. Have you taken anything for the pain?”

“I took some Advil when I got home.”

“Anything I can do?” Kono asked as she ran her thumb lightly across her husband’s cheekbone to convey comfort. 

“Keep me company?” Danny asked with a slight smile before continuing with a small twinkle in his eye, “And maybe a kiss?”

Leaning forward, Kono whispered against his lips, “I can do that.” She brushed her lips against his and settled herself next to him.

Danny scooted down until he lay flat on the bed, with his head on her thigh. Kono leaned against the headboard and made herself comfortable. The music continued to play in the background as she ran her fingers through his hair, and they talked softly together well into the evening.


End file.
